


Delusional Advice Needed

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Late Night Conversations, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye had a tough day in the OR and goes to talk to his imaginary voice... who isn't quite so imaginary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



He didn't much care if the conversations were imaginary. Captain Pierce, Hawkeye to both friends and annoyances, went to find the talking ambulance bus and have another heart to heart.

"Should I have done it different? I knew when I looked at that kid that the chances of losing him were twice as high as saving him. Me taking time on him, did it cost the two who wound up with Frank? Are they going to lose parts of their bodies, because they had to wait a little longer for a less skilled surgeon?" He knew, like all good figments of the imagination, that the bus knew just what he was talking about.

"Could you have done any less, knowing you had the skill in that OR to save him, if it was possible at all?" the deep voice rumbled, just loud enough for the surgeon to hear. "Would you have potentially made a mistake with one of the two lesser cases, wracked by guilt for passing over the other boy?"

Hawkeye stared up at the cool night sky, then relaxed back against the bus wall. "I did the only thing I could do, and be true to me."

"Then you did what you should have."

The bus, known as Ratchet among his own people, quieted, and just let the doctor lean into him, hating that he had fallen right into the middle of a war on this distant place from his own home. At least he could help, being dubbed the miracle ambulance for how many of his patients actually reached a MASH unit.

He just hated seeing the toll, both in soldiers and doctors.


	2. If You Weren't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BJ talks to the magic ambulance

BJ leaned against the sun-warmed metal of the ambulance, glad to have a minute where he wasn't rushing from patient to patient.

"Hawkeye says you give good advice." The human then snorted. "Been here too long. The fact I'm listening to him, or the fact I'm actually here, talking to you." He sighed. "I just… I think I'm cracking up. I don't know how much longer I can keep it together. These… kids? They're out there dying, and they think I can save them, and then… I don't."

"You do what you can. No one likes it, but no one asked for this either," came a low voice that might just have been BJ's imagination. 

"Doesn't really make it any better." BJ shook his head.

"Imagine if you weren't here," was the answer to that.


End file.
